


maybe you shouldn't go around saying that then

by groovy_villian



Series: chuck x trent short stories [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_villian/pseuds/groovy_villian
Summary: little bit of angst for you guyspart 1 of this short story
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Series: chuck x trent short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	maybe you shouldn't go around saying that then

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad but I was listening to a sad song and this is what I came up with so enjoy?
> 
> btw I switch between their real names and their wrestling names in different stories so sorry if I confuse you :)

"What the fuck Dustin? What were you thinking out there? I should've stayed as a singles wrestler a long time ago. You fuck up everything!" Trent shouted into Chuck's face every word cutting him deeper and deeper. 

Trent's eye's widened as he comprehended what he had just shouted.

"Oh shit baby I didn't mean to say that. You shouldn't have said that." Trent explained rushing to his boyfriend's side.

Chuck moved away towards the door with his blue eyes full of tears. "Well, you shouldn't go around saying it then." 

"I'm gonna go prepare for our other match tonight. I'll be with Orange if you need me" Chuckie whispered before leaving not even bothering to close the door.

Trent collapsed as soon as the door closed.


End file.
